fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samarra Inari
Samarra Inari, often referred to by her alias, Lady Komainu (女性の狛犬 Josei no Komainu), is the master of the guild Koma Inu. Being a founding member of the guild itself, Samarra was the rightful choice in becoming its master. Her kind spirit is the embodiment of the guilds core values. Her ability to assess as situation and quickly devise a plan has given her the nickname The Flash Tactician (閃光軍師 Senkō Gunshi) ''among many guild and council members. Her skills are particularly useful when it comes to search-and-capture missions; which is why Samarra has been selected by the Magic Council to be in the Elite Custody Enforcement Unit. She is a natural born leader, having the innate ability to gain peoples trust through kindness and respect. The drive she possesses to make the world a better place for its inhabitants has lead her to create the Toveri Alliance; a coalition dedicating to protecting the people. She has hopes that one day this alliance will encompass all guilds of Fiore, as to unify it's members based on an acceptance and caring disposition towards all of the alliance members. These leadership skills also translate over into her role in Koma Inu's Magical Academy, or better known as K.I.M.A. Her role as the Department Head of Magic, as well as the academy's top teacher in Combat Tactics, shows that she possesses the knowledge and ambition to shape young mages of Fiore into the best that they can be. Appearance Samarra is a young women with an athletic build. She has piercing turquoise eyes and messy brown hair that is usually pulled back into a ponytail. Her overall appearance is described as cute and approachable.She is typically sporting a turquoise colored vest over a fitted white short sleeve that shows off her guild mark located on her right bicep. She wears loose fitting black capri pants, as to not restrict her movements, and standard black shoes. The most unique article of her attire is the small communication lacrima around her neck. She makes heavy use of this during missions to relay battle plans to her team members and coordinate timed attacks. A similar lacrima is given to S-class mages and team leaders in the Koma Inu guild to allow easy communication between the guild master and its leaders. Personality Samarra has a very loving and caring personality, and so she treats all those she meets with kindness. She has a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often. The young lady plays a very motherly role within the guild, welcoming all those who enter with a warm smile. She has a strong moral sense, upholding the guild's code of acceptance, kindness, loyalty and strength. She keeps a very humble disposition, and holds a great respect for those who do the same. When in combat, she keeps a level-head and takes a very tactical approach. Dubbed The Flash Tactician, she is able to analyze an enemies attacks and quickly coordinate her teams movements to neutralize their target. Her highly perceptive abilities, as well as her tactical skills, makes her a great fit as a guild master. History Growing up as the daughter of a royal family may have adversely affected others, but for Samarra, this was not the case. The Inari family is a well know royal family situated in the Fiore Captial of Crocus. Although being raised as a privileged individual may have lead other to become vain and egocentric, the Inari Family prides itself on their generosity and benevolent compassion. It is the teachings of her parents that led Samarra to be the kind-hearted person she is now. It was her father, Aldrich Inari, who taught Samarra the way of magic and helped her hone her physical and mental skills. Spending hours a day rigorously training and countless nights developing her mental processing skills, Samarra worked tirelessly to make her father proud. Her determination in becoming a strong mage showed in the way that she striked when sparring with her dad. Even after a defeat, she would continue to train until the brink of exhaustion. Her father admired her tenacity and felt pride even when he would have to carry her tired body inside to rest after a long day of training. With his help Samarra was able to master Summoning Magic at a young age, and make her first contract with a fox. The Inari family has a long standing relationship with a special breed of magical foxes. These foxes all have varying strength, but all are highly intelligent and excellent trackers. Having had their relationship stand through many generations, it is a very important ceremony when an Inari family member first makes a contract with a fox. This signifies their status among the family and marks their abilities as a mage. The process involves the mage's parents summoning the leader of the fox skulk, who then selects one of her own members to become the mage's companion. The fox that was chosen for Samarra was given the name Kyna, and was prized for her patience and tracking abilities. After making a contract with Kyna, Samarra left her family home in search of a new beginning. It was then that she found herself in the town of Onibus. It was here that she founded the guild Koma Inu in order to help those around her and provide a home for mages in search of a purpose. Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities I'ntelligence:' Samarra his a very intellectual women who is well versed in knowledge of many different kinds of magic. She spends a great deal of time in her guild's library reading all that she can about different forms of magic, and all known attacks. She believes that if she can acquire knowledge of many magical types, she will be able to better counter them if they happen to appear in battle. '''Tactical Abilities': Samarra is one to rely on her intelligence to win over an opponent. She rigorously studies every aspect of a mission before embarking, that way she is always 10 steps ahead of the enemy. Her quick wit and sharp intuition are keen in battle. She is very precise when it comes to her attacks; being able to block, counter, and strike within milliseconds of each other. These sharp reflexes and complex battle strategies is why Samarra was given the name the Flash Tactician '(閃光軍師 ''Senkō Gunshi). '''Keen Observer: During combat or when her opponent is casting, Samarra can observe their movements and discern their attack patterns, allowing her to anticipate their next move. She can apply her intelligence to this particular skill as a form of analytical reasoning to her prepare a proper counterattack or time her opponents to escape harms way. As a person who favors her mind over her brawn, Samarra makes sure to develop every aspect of her mental abilities so that can offset any physical weaknesses. E'xpert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Samarra is a highly skilled combatant, trained to such a degree that she's capable of engaging with opponents much larger than herself. Her style of combat relies on a combination of stealth tactics, deception and quick strikes. She's an experienced fighter specializing in pressure points and vital areas first to maximize the damage she can inflict. This allows her to drop physically stronger and more durable opponents by focusing on those points with her attacks. Samarra also employs long distance fighting that takes advantage of her speed, agility and magic. This allows her to remain at a safe distance when fighting to minimize her own damage. Master Swordsmanship: 'Her swordsmanship is on par with a master; and when combined with her summoning magic arsenal, she can fluidly wield any weapon. This is because when she is not performing guild master duties, she is training with the guild members of Koma Inu and harnessing her skills alongside them. She has honed her ability to wield any weapon with near perfection. She is also able to switch from one weapon to another almost seamlessly and can easily overwhelm an opponent, if given any opening. Samarra can effectively wield one-handed and two-handed weapons, and can dual wield them, as well. Her rigorous training grants her the ability to wield a long range of blunt and bladed weapons and shown master precision with them. Her range of weapons can vary from katana, maces, throwing knives, long blades, dual sai, and staffs. Each strike is fluid and precise, holding tremendous power and lethality with a single blow.Samarra's weapon of choice is a white katana that she always has sheathed on her back. *'Air Slicer: '''Her power with a sword is on par with that of any guild master, and she can also put forth a great deal of power behind her strikes. An example of this is her power to swing her sword with such great force that it creates a concentrated air current that is capable of slicing through objects in her path; regardless of if the blade actually hits the target or not. '''Endurance: '''She has above average endurance, due to long nights training with her father. She is able to take a hit and keep on fighting. Her strong will to protect her loved ones prevents her from giving up, and she will continue to fight to save them till her last dying breath. Magic Abilities Summoning Magic Samarra is highly skilled in summoning magic, which uses a seal that connects the user and item magically; and when she goes through the process of releasing the seal, the object is transported from an area in space to her location. Summoning inanimate objects, such as weapons or large objects is similar to Requip, but except without the hundred-items limit. This magic also allows the user to summon beasts that the user has made a magic contract with. This differs from Celestial magic in that the user can only make a contract with up to 5 beasts at a time. Samarra's special summons include a wide array for swords, throwing knives, chains, and other weaponry. She has also obtained the ability to seal away particular elemental phenomenons. This can include a huge cloud of smoke, a geyser of water, or a pitfall that can appear when the summoning seal is placed on the ground. She has her own seal, that consists of the kanji for "faithful" inside a circle. She is able to place a magic seal on any surface she touches, but she keeps a supply of scrolls, kunai, and shuriken with her seal on them hidden in the pouches on her belt. This makes it possible to throw her weapons and summon an item wherever the kunai lands. * '''Chain Prison- this attack utilizes magic neutralizing chains that constrict around the user that is trapped inside the circle. One of Samarra's special attacks used to capture enemies of the Magic Council. She throws kunais marked with her summon seal to surround the target. Once surround, Samarra releases the seal and the magical chains latch onto whatever magical being is within the magical seals border. These chains prevent the captive from using any magical ability, and they are almost unbreakable. And because these chains are not affected by magical abilities, they cannot be stopped or altered by any form of magic. * Senbon Coffin- '''Another one of Samarra's attacks that can be easily set up by creating a summoning seal box around the opponent. With 4 summoning seals placed in corners around the target, Samarra is able to summon a black barrier that the target cannot escape from. This black cube is covered with Samarra's seal, and when she releases it, the target inside the box is hit by a shower of thousands of tiny needles, called senbon. * '''Shisa Blade- One of Samarra's most powerful sword summons, this blade is the embodiment of the guilds collective ethernano. It drives it's energy from the bond shared between members of Koma Inu and anyone who bears the guilds mark. It stores the energy in the lacrima's in it's eyes and head. It amplifies the user's magical levels and is able to channel the users magic into its blade. The sword is stored in a secret level of the guild hall, so that it can collect the magical energy of its members. Beast Summoning Magic Samarra has made contracts with many different magical beast. Feeling a strong bond with each beast she comes across, Samarra and her beasts fight fluidly together. In order to make a contract with a beast, she must mold her magic into that of a unique summoning seal that can be tattooed onto the beast. This mark links her magic with that of the beast's, allowing her to summon it through a magic circle instantly. The larger the beast though, the more magical energy it takes to summon it. * Kyna- The Inari fox, Kyna, is one that Samarra made a contract with during her first years as a mage. Kyna is a patient, intelligent, and soft spoken fox who has highly capable tracking abilities to aids Samarra locating enemies. Kyna possesses a great deal of skill in Fire Magic, but is nothing compared to the nine-tailed foxes of her skulk, such as Aldrich Inari's fox Toshio. * Kokoro and Kratos- '''These Komainu are outstandingly strong. They are able to restrain the mightyest of enemies, and are the main muscle of Samarra's power. These beasts are able to communicate with Samarra through communication lacrima placed around their necks. This enables them to coordinate attacks and strike an enemy down. They are large enough to be able to ride, and as such, Samarra uses them to cover great distances without using her own magic. They specialize in Barrier Magic and use it to protect those who are friends with their master. ** '''Himorogi Delineation (神籬 描写 Himorogi Byōsha) - The most basic of the barrier spells, Kokoro or Kratos can form a barrier of varying shape and thickness. It can be broken with a fairly strong attack, but can withstand most weapon and physical attacks. ** Torii Stockade '(鳥居の柵 ''Torii no Saku) - A highly skilled entrapment spell. When casting this spell, four translucent Torii gates appear in a box around the target and reflect all attacks from inside the barrier. Beings are able to enter inside the stockade, but the stockade is only broken down when the caster runs out of magical energy or releases the spell. ** 'Perennial Tamagaki '(多年生玉垣 Tanensei Tamagak''i) - The most powerful barrier spell that Kokoro and Kratos can perform. Combining their forces together, the two Komainu create a conjoined barrier that can span up to 8 miles long, and up to 2 feet thick. When this spell is conjured, it looks as if a Japanese style fence is rising from the ground, but it is transparent with a blue hue. This spells requires a great deal of magical energy and can't be performed without both brothers being present. * '''Nariko- '''This mythical beast is said to be decendants of Raiju, the pet wolf of Raijin the Lightning God. Seeing promise in Samarra's lightning abilities, and taking a strong liking to her personal philosophy, Nariko decided to accept a contract with Samarra and combine their lightning abilities to be able to take on any foe. * 'Kouki-''' This griffin is a symbol of light and hope to all who happen to see it. Being a powerhouse with Wind Magic and Light Magic, Kouki is a skilled fighter and formidable opponent. He is intelligent and fierce when on the battlefield and is able to use his surroundings to his advantage; able to take down tough foes without lifting a talon. ** 'Radiant Feather Shower-' Flapping his wings, Kouki creates numerous magical projectiles in the form of feathers. With another flap of his wings these feathers are fired towards his target. Upon impact, these feathers explode in a burst of magical energy. ** 'Luminous Ring of Apollo-' While in flight, Kouki spins his tail quickly and releases light magic that forms a concentric ring. This ring is packed with short wavelength white light that Kouki can then throw towards a target. As it spins it collects ambient light from its surrounds and grows in size. The further it has to travel, the bigger the attack becomes. When it hits a target the ring is moving at such high speeds it can feel as if a million razors are cutting against your skin. ** '''Aeolus Gift- Concentrating wind magic in his beak, Kouki creates a small concentrated ball of wind with incredible rotation. When done multiple times, this attack creates a mine field of wind spheres that will explode when touched; releasing gale force winds against the opponent. ** Aquilo Twister-''' By flapping his wings at quick speeds, Kouki can release wind magic to take on the form of a giant vertical tornado, This cyclone of wind acts as a high level defensive spell, able to ward off low level spells, as well as projectiles, from entering into the eye of the storm. * '''Mielikki- this gentle forest spirt has the appearance of a rhino with beautiful flowers growing from it's horns. Although it is a highly passive creature, Samarra made a contract with Mielikki with the promise that Mielikki will aid her in any way possible without harming her opponents. Mielikki specializes in Plant Magic and Spore Magic. * Kuuma-''' This four-tailed sabertooth moves through the sand with ease and precision. Kuuma is a ruthless fighter and uses his Sand Magic to help drown his target and chip away at their will. Kuuma may be the most intelligent of Samarra's summons when it comes to guaranteeing a hit on a target. * 'Denali-' This wolf-like creature came to the aid of Samarra when she managed to encounter some Vulcan's in the peaks of Mt. Hakobe. Denali's appearance may come off as fierce and aggressive, but she is quite the sweet creature, and always maintains her composure even in the heat of battle. Denali is a graceful wielder of Ice Magic. * 'Kavi-' Having said to be around since before dragons roamed Earth Land, Kavi is a very wise and knowledgeable turtle creature with extreme abilities in Water Magic. Being one of Samarra's most powerful beast summons, it requires a great deal of magical energy to meet the requirement to summon him. * '''Durante- Her most powerful summon, Durante is also the largest of her beasts. This stone giant is an expert in Earth Magic and rumored to have been the beast who created the islands of Caelum. This powerhouse tends to speak more with his attacks than with his words, and will quickly level any opponent who pays disrespect to the life of the earth. Komainu twins.jpg|Kokoro and Kratos|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kokoro_and_Kratos|linktext=Kokoro and Kratos Inari fox.jpg|Kyna Raiju.jpg|Nariko Griffin-0.jpg|Kouki fantasy-movies-with-magical-creatures-movie-77646416.jpg|Mielikki Tailed sabertooth.jpg|Kuuma Winter wolf.jpg|Denali Turtle summon.png|Kavi Stone beast.jpg|Durante Lightning Magic In order to manifest Lightning Magic, Samarra is able to modify her magical energy into that of electrons. Being able to alter the movement on electrons,she is able to control, generate, and absorb electrical fields. *'Heaven's Rain': This attack is used in collaboration with her Summoning Magic. Samarra unravels a scroll and tosses it high above the enemy. She then releases the seal, and a shower of senbon appear. Using her lightning magic, she sends a surge of electricity that travels through the senbon, causing anything they hit to be electricuted. When the lightning envelops the senbon, it looks as if there are raindrops of light falling from the sky. *'Luminous Cloak': Samarra coats herself in a shroud of lightning that increases the damage of her attacks, as well as greatly increasing her speed. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy. An added benefit of this form is her resistance to lightning based attacks, as they just get absorbed into the luminous cloak. *'Static Detection:' Samarra is able to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms, static, lightning, and electrical signals. The body emits a constant and barely detectable wave of electricity through the air, which gives her a clear image of the surrounding area that she can use to detect opponents. This power can even extend to predicting movements during a battle, as the muscle emits an electrical signal right before it contracts. *'Raiton Bullets: '''By positioning her hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, Samarra release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a bullet. She either fire a large concentrated blast of electricity from the tip of the finger or can fire small consecutive shots at rapid successions. *'Raiton Dance': Samarra concentrates her magical energy in her hands and once she has concentrated enough, she releases multiple streams of lightning to attack enemies in a wide area. This is one of Samarra's favorite Lightning spells because of her precision and ability to strike multiple targets at once. *'Electromagnetism': Through her extensive training in Lightning Magic, Samarra can attract ferrous materials and use it to her advantage; like being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls by attracting the iron particles in the ground to the electricity generated in her feet. *'Raiju Roar:' By gathering and generating electricity between her open facing palms, Samarra is able to shape her lightning into the form of a massive spear that can be thrown at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning at the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast released by this technique upon impact can inflict heavy damage upon her opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius. *'Raiju Fang:' Clapping her hands together, Samarra is able to release a form of lightning that takes on the form of a wolf, She keeps a bolt of lightning connected to it to allow her to control it with precision to ensure a hit. Once hit, the Raiju will immediately stun the target by contracting all their muscles at once, making it impossible to move. *'Lightning Clone: This technique allows Samarra to make a clone of herself infused wth magic. The clone is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. This technique evenly distributes her magic to each clone, which comes at a cost of weakening the overall effectiveness of the clone, so Samarra typically only makes one clone to go in and assess her targets abilities before getting injured herself. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. High Speed This Caster Magic allows Samarra to move at extremely fast speeds. In combat she will use this to evade enemy attacks as well as quickly set up a summon seal ring to release her '''Chain Prison. * Flash Strike: With her katana equipped, Samarra uses her High Speed to charge at an opponent head on. Because of the unusually high speed, and afterimage is created that makes it appear as if she is running normally. With her opponent distracted by the afterimage, she runs past the opponent and slashes them in the back. The opponent is almost always caught off guard and unable to counter this move. Barrier Magic This allows Samarra to concentrate her magical energy in her hands that projects a field of magical force that she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; and is Samarra's most powerful form of defense. With her strong will to protect all members of her guild, Samarra has trained night and day to perfect the strength and reach of her barrier. She is able to withstand a hit from multiple mages and create a barrier large enough to encompass her guild. The larger and thicker the barrier, the more magical energy is needed, so Samarra typically only constructs a barrier long enough to fend off an incoming attack, and then deconstructs it. Healing Magic This magic allows Samarra to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy, and as such, they become healed. This uses a great deal of magic, and so Samarra uses it very sparingly and only in critical situations. Relationships Toveri Alliance: Forming this alliance in the hopes of unifying Fiore, Samarra feels great pride and honor to be part of such a strong force. Consisting of 5 different guilds all across Fiore, there is a mutual respect among guild masters during alliance meetings, and this relationship extends outside of the alliance. Samarra considers herself good friends with most of the guild masters part of the alliance, as well as its honorary members. Aether Cade: Wanting to get away from the guild for a bit, Samarra decided to take a walk around the forest. Being ambushed by a group of dark mages, Aether managed to cross paths and take out the mages for her. After this first encounter, Samarra feels a very strong connection to Aether and maintains a close relationship to him; despite them both being busy guild masters. After each encounter, Samarra feels her feelings for Aether grow in a more of a romantic sense, feeling joy to see such a softer side of this "Mini Achnologia". Synopsis * A Sense of Fernweh * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc * Sparring Samarra Inari vs Zero Isdeth * A Borrowed Battle: Drake Pegasi Attack! * Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship * Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc Trivia * Samarra's name means "the guardian", which is aptly fitting, as she wishes to protect all those close to her heart. * Samarra's beast all have names that reflect important characteristics about her. Her fox Kyna's name means "intelligent" in Gaelic. Her Komainu's names are Kokoro, which means "heart,spirit" in Japanese, and Kratos, meaning "strength" in Greek. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Lady Komainu Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Guild Master